


Taken

by Feyrevara



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyrevara/pseuds/Feyrevara
Summary: Team Mustang was back, With Miles as a new addition their team. Their days went by without trouble, until one day.. Riza Hawkeye was taken.





	1. Alley

**Author's Note:**

> I do not won Fullmetal alchemist :) If I do own FMA i would make another arc about Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Alphonse amd Olivier. Lol. Love those characters  
> Thank you for the giving time to read my work :)
> 
> Rated uhm M? I think for the violence and other stuff. Please tell me how to improve :) i would like that very much. This would be my first time writing a multiple chapter fic and my first ever fight scene would be this one.. I am not really good at it... please tell me how to improve
> 
> Ps English is not my first language so I do apologize if there are wrong grammars and wrong use of punctuation marks. And also they might be out of character... did I said It right? I am not confident in my english hehehe... i hope I make justice in writing this.. since I lack the skills to write.

Night came sending the stars to paint the sky with spots of gold, Mist lightly covered the streets as icy wind swirled around Amestris. Furey blew in front of the window and drew a doodle of Black Hayate. After the Promised day, he will be promoted two ranks higher. Their promotion was still being processed that seemed longer than expected. It was chilly inside, they had to thank their uniform for being long sleeved that covered them mostly. Team Mustang worked their way through the papers. The General from the North sent them last minute papers, telling them that it was a challenge for them to finish on time, They can hear her evil smile on the other side of the phone. They all knew how Oliver Armstrong hated Mustang for climbing the ranks so easily.

Luckily they have Riza Hawkeye in their team. Her expert secretarial and management skills saved their team almost all the time. Good thing though,Major Miles constantly helped her much similar to the way he helped General Armstrong "Hey Furey" Breda called. "Why aren't you doing your part?" 

"I'm done" Furey replied merrily, he continued to draw Black Hayate on the window, forming the pup's legs.

Hawkeye finished her work and pushed herself off from her seat. "Everyone done?" She asked, to her left,Havoc stood and gathered the papers that was scattered on his table. He extended his hand toward her that caused her to lift a brow at him. She did her best to hide the pain of her throbbing head, she was working all day and got barely enough sleep.  
"I'll send it Ri. You need to rest now" He smiled. She handed him the papers thanking him. After his rehab, Havoc immediately returned to the military. And was assigned once again under Mustang and will be promoted as a Captain, Breda will earn the same rank as well. While Riza herself will be a major. 

"Lieutenant" she turned to The Colonel , his office chair turned to her with his fingers playing on a pen . He will be promoted as a General after the processing "I think you should go home now" she was about to retort but he spoke first "you look like you're about to get sick." He smiled and added "I'll give you a day off tomorrow,Rest well" 

She knew there was no room for arguing besides, her head was throbbing "Havoc and I will handle things from here Lieutenant" Major Miles said. He worked under Mustang now and will earn the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Riza knew she could trust Major Miles since he was the only one who was capable of handling things when she was away.

"Very well then" she formed a crisp salute. She met Havoc on the way out of the office. She briefed him about the chores tomorrow since it will be her day off. Despite the womanizing nature of her subordinate, she knew that he was a hard working man. Havoc offered to walk her home but she refused saying she could handle her self.

"Careful Lieutenant, " Havoc Warned " There's a news about a group who kidnaps women" His tune was serious, very unlike him. "Call us if you're home, don't forget"  
"I will and I will be fine Lieutenant." Havoc saluted at her. Her head throbbed even more, so she made her way out of the headquarters as fast as she can.

The air outside the headquarters was cold. Mist covered the street floor. Most were inside their houses at this time of the night. Good thing the moon shined brightly, helping the street lights to brighten the road. She continued to walk, remembering the news.  
Many were kidnapped, killed, tortured and others things were done to....women. Just about she reached the street where she would take a left turn, awful laughs of men echoed lightly at the alley. Her senses told her to go but the soldier inside her told her to move and check it out "Help!" A cry of a woman made her move quickly. Her second plea for help was cut off. Goosebump crawled all over the Lieutenant. She kept her breath still. She watched the empty streets, before rounding a corner. Her gun was already on her hand and kept her focus.

Just as she located the alley, she raised her gun pointing it at the large man pinning a woman on the wall. "Let her go" Hawkeye warned. 

"Oh another Woman" the large man pinned his victim harder, the girl grimaced she cried even more. Hawkeye took few more steps, not fearing even if light parted her. He eyed her from head to toe examining her as if she was his new experiment "you're a military girl." She kept her face straight, her focus was now on the victim. Her headache was long gone covered by the alertness signalled all over her body "i like military girls. " his eyes sprawled all over her body, She was so focused on the girl ignoring the fact that she felt bare with the eyes of the man.

"Let her go" she warned again. The safety was off, should anything happen she would just pull the trigger. The man pulled away from the girl, hands in the air with grin across his face. His teeth shone under the cloudless moon. Just as the man freed the girl, she ran away with screams pouring out from her mouth. The Lieutenant watched the girl go, she could take on this man. Size woudn't be a hindrance. From the shadows, more men appeared. Standing behind their leader and behind her. She hoped that the woman already went to the military police to report. 

"Now now now where did you get yourself into Miss Soldier?" He asked without fear of the deadly weapon between her hand.

"Who are you?" She asked carefully.

With the brush of foot on the floor, Hawkeye ducked. And slipped her leg under the man. The man almost slipped, She grabbed his arms over her shoulder and threw him into the floor. They glanced at their fallen comrade, without a second to spare, More men lunged at her.  
Out numbered.

She only brought one hand gun. One man tried to grab her between his stocky hands, she doubled over and punched the man in his gut, knocked her the hilt of her gun into the man's head and threw him over to the other men. They caught their comrade and hissed at her.  
Keeping her breath steady, she pulled up her arms , shielding her face and one feet light footed than the other. She knew she needed to conserve her strength but also her bullets. As two more men lunged at her, she slipped past between the two and knocked her knuckles into the smaller man and made a round house, hitting the back of the larger man.  
Her blood raced. She turned behind her, a dark haired man was watching her. He was thrice her size, fully muscled from neck down. The man moved, fire withing his eyes. His arm almost hit her had she made a slower move, he would have hit her. She advanced toward him and slammed her wrist into his and lifted her leg to make another round house but his large hand caught her ankle and yanked her off the floor and slammed her into the wall. She gritted and desperately cut off the cry trying to scream out from her mouth. Just as her vision blurred, she steeled herself for another hit but the large man pulled her hair up to get her to her feet.

They were too many, should she cry for help? And where were the military police? They should be patrolling at this time of the night. "Now sweet princess, you will be tired soon. Quit playing with us" the leader spat, sitting at the wooden box. "Just surrender" She was trained to kill. She let a moment pass, to gather her senses. She loosened her arms, dangling it and allowed her body to drift. The arms around her loosened. 

"She passed out?" The man behind her asked. Without a moment to lose, her hand swung over his face, nails digging his eyes. He screamed and loosened his grip on her.  
Cursing at her, the leader moved, every bit of his movement marked an experience. She needed to win. She needed to report to the Colonel. She knew they were going easy on her. Hell She needed to escape! She prepared herself to defend. Watching every men around her as their eyes were glued around her body. She took a steady breath, four men lunged, she ducked as one tried to punch her. She swiped her leg over the man but he was swift, He grabbed her leg and threw her down into the floor. Before she could collect herself, men locked their arms around hers. They pulled her up to her feet. Her energy was depleting but  
She won't go down without a fight.

As strong as she could, she stomped her feet into the man behind her. He cursed and loosened his grip as she rotated and stabbed her finger into his eyes. Just as she rotated to hit the Leader, a silver light caught her aback. Bullet cut through her gut, with no chance to move, Gruffed hands grabbed her arm and slammed her small body into the wall, her clip broke free from her hair. Pain swelled inside her, she suppressed a cough, her held desperately on her consciousness. She can't pass out right now. "Now now Soldier, don't be violent" his hot breath on her cheeks. She looked down at his bleeding arm, blood dripping into the floor. She almost congratulated herself for wounding the leader without her knowing"I like women like you" she was losing blood. Raw iron taste filled her mouth, her consciousness almost fading.

Another hand took her hair, dragging her across the rubble. Ten men surrounded her. Raw iron slipped her throat. Her grip tight on her gun, the leader yanked the gun off from her hand. "You're annoying with this thing miss soldier" his eyes darted down from her body. "You should wear less clothing Miss, it would suit you" his words did not registered on her. She was focusing on what was important.

She needed to escape. But there were ten men surrounding her. Six in front of her and four behind her, if only she could do alchemy... She tried to move ignoring the pain in her stomach and the needle sting like pain in her head. But everything dissolved into nothing as she heard a familiar voice of a young man. Horror filled her mind, she brought danger upon her friend. "He-hey!" A voice shouted. Immediately, the man with the glasses pinned the soldier down, shoving his face onto Hawkeye's direction. "Lieutenant!" He screamed in horror. His gun fell clamming on the floor.

She forced herself not to scream or gasp. Furey was in front of her. His glasses limp on his face "Let him go" Hawkeye hissed.

"Hmm you know Colonel Mustang?" None of them spoke "ah, you knew him, tell me. Who is his assistant?" the leader crossed his arms over his buffed chest and was not even bothered by his wound.

"She is not here" his voice shaking. Furey's eyes were still on hers. She wanted to tell him to escape. But her voice was raw, her strength almost diminished.

"I can smell lies young man." He towered over Furey. She wanted to scream, she wanted to shoot that man. She can't let them hurt Furey, the large man's hand lifted into the air.

"STOP" Hawkeye nearly screamed pouring every bit of her strength.. "If you want me then do it!. Just let him go!"

"Lieutenant no! I-They-

"Shhhh"the large man placed a finger on Furey's mouth then punched him on his jaw, the glasses on Furey's face broke free. One foot crushed his glasses and laughed at Furey's hopeless state.Hawkeye's head was on fire, she must do something!

"Stop! Don't hurt him he's got nothing to do with this!" The large man kicked the Young man on his gut then went over Hawkeye. His eyes turned dark, grin appeared on his mouth. He bent and fingers traced the line of her jaw she struggled free of his grasp but his hands were much much stronger than hers then his fingers crawled to her neck. 

"STOP TOUCHING HER !" Furey screamed. He struggled and struggled to be free from the grasp of the captor. The large man grinned. He sent hand signals over the other men. He was the leader of this group, maybe the one said by Havoc. She needed to escape with Furey. This group was far more dangerous than they know. The leader bent lower, meeting her face. He leaned into her touching her back "DON'T TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!" 

"Go!" Hawkeye pleaded. If she can't save herself she would save Furey."save yourself"

"Heroic aren't we?" He looked at Furey over his shoulder and said "guess this was no knight in shining armor of yours" 

"I will not Lieutenant! I can't leave you!" 

"Leave him be" she was surprised that her voice was calm. fingers slid inside her collar. Her captor's hand tightened over her hair,lifting her head higher.. She can't move, his weight preventing her to do anything. Should she die now.. no she won't die. She needed to think of a way to escape. She was bleeding so much, if they wanted her they would keep her alive as much as they want. But what would they want from her? They were looking for The Colonel and her. She feared the worst.

"DON'T TOUCH HER" out of frustration, Furey flipped his head backwards making his captor sneer. But he held Furey tighter. The captor forced his weight onto Furey' back. Furey cried in pain , arms twisted behind him. "don't be a coward!" Furey hissed "Attack me! Are you so afraid of a woman?!" 

The leader stood. "Stop " Hawkeye almost screamed. His eyes, bore the eyes of death "stop!" Her voice won't come out. The blonde man who held Furey pulled him up on his knee. "Don't! " she dug her finger nails on her captor's wrist. So hard that he man pushed her away. As soon as she was free of his hold, Hawkeye grabbed the gun near her, ignoring the blood she lost and the pain. How foolish of them leaving it near her. She shot the men surrounding Furey, some were shot through their heads and the others were on shoulder. As soon as the bullets ran out she feared the worst, she met Furey's eyes. 

"FUREY RUN!" Hawkeye's voice cut through the air. Furey got into his feet, shaking. She collapsed, Arms took her leg and ruthlessly slammed Hawkeye on the floor. Her world silenced for a few seconds, only bringing the sound back when she heard Furey screamed. The leader sent punches on Furey's stomach with grin on his face, blood slid down from Furey's forehead and the red fluid filled his mouth.

He looked over his fallen comrades then slid his eyes over her "you made me really angry Woman"

"I will tell you what you want to know" Hawkeye almost whispered. She was good at making people believe her, the only one she cannot fool was her Colonel. The leader stopped mid punch. His next move was swift, almost as fast as the lightning itself. Her breathed loosened from her chest as his fist made contact wit her stomach. The whole alley blurred, she gathered for air desperately. She was going to die. 

"Please! LET HER GO" Furey begged, tears running down his face. Hawkeye's breath began to falter. She locked her eyes on him, bloody faced, with tears running down. Blood was thick around her coat, it was already dripping into the ground. 

If she ever died, She knew Havoc and the others would keep The Colonel on track, and Miles would help him to rise to the top. He was now loyal to him. However, she was ordered not to die. But now.. she needed to keep Furey away from these men. Even if it meant to lose her life.

"What do you want?" Hawkeye asked calming herself to gather oxygen properly. She would do everything to keep her Team safe.

"You" 

The last thing she heard was Furey's plead to stop then a heavy fist connected with her head right after the contact,she blocked out.


	2. Briggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Colonel Mustang,  
> Since you love to play chess, let's play. A game in the chess will be jeopardized without the Queen.I know you wanted your white queen back. I will not assure you if she is still in one piece or if she is covered in black"

 

It almost took them three hours for them to locate Hawkeye. No one was able to stabilize the flame of Roy Mustang. As soon as the woman(who was assaulted) reported to the head quarters and Furey confirming Hawkeye's capture, Roy Mustang did not wasted on any more time to rescue her. Miles drove the car with tight gripping speed, Mustang felt neither the speed nor the slap of wind against his face. All he wanted was to rescue Riza Hawkeye. He should have accompanied her when she was about to go home! How lowly of him to allow her to go home late at night even knowing that there were thugs who liked taking women. As soon as cold bit into his skin, Mustang slipped on his ignition gloves though he knew he didn't need the gloves upon doing any alchemy, it was his comfort thing. The dark green grass was slowly covered by white blanket of snow. Soon after they saw the train, smoking soft grey clouds above it's head. Mustang and Miles jumped over the train with adrenaline pumping. His chest was tight, even with mouth full of hair he was not able to breathe freely.

Words of Furey and the woman kept on ringing inside his head. _A woman helped me.. Lieutenant Hawkeye offered herself to save me._ He wanted to hit anything just to extinguish the flames surrounding him. 

She should be here. Whoever took her left no evidence of any chance that would give some intel to the military. But they kept Furey alive, he gave everything he knew to them, the poor young man was crying as he did so. Mustang will not tolerate any man who hurt his men. He would make them pay. When he was on his way to the train station, when he stumbled upon Miles;Saying that he knew Mustang would go after Hawkeye. After gathering infos, they rushed to Mustang's car and followed the trail of the train. It was a mistake on the enemy's part, they occupied the whole train with their men, it was easy to track.

"Sir" Miles whispered. His tall and lean figure was pressed against the wall. Mustang was behind the Major "permission to shoot sir?" What ever Miles saw, it was not appropriate. Mustang nodded, hoping that it has nothing to do with Hawkeye.

With a sleek move, Miles pushed himself away from the wall and pointed his gun to the window of a private cabin. The former Briggs's soldier's eyes were blank but his jaw was clenched.Without anymore second to spare, his bullet shot thought the glass singing through the air , shattering the window into pieces and finally made it's mark. Mustang went over to see, a large man was laying limp over Hawkeye. A glass was shattered beside them and water dripped off from his Lieutenant's chin. All he wanted to do was to embrace her, she was alive. Relief somehow steamed off the flames surrounding him.

Miles kicked the door open , allowing Mustang to enter. Hawkeye's face was covered with blood foreign to her. She was not shaking and merely pushed the dead body away from her, her movement was unstable, limp from side to side. Bruises covered her face, one eye was shut close that was nearly black with bruise. "You okay?" He knew it was a stupid question, skies she looked bad.. Mustang pulled her up, placing a hand over her hips. There was blood on her coat,his hands went over there. He would definitely kill these men who touched his Lieutenant "what-

"It seems they healed me sir.."stating the obvious and dusted off his hands away from her. She lost a step ,Roy caught her arms and steadied her. Why did the enemy healed her? And why her? What do they need from Hawkeye? He swore to his Master that he would protect his daughter, he always failed to do so yet she was always true to her job. 

"Can you walk?" She raised her head to look at him and nodded. She turned away so instant that Roy was not able to see her face clearly. She stumbled every now and then as they walked. Dead bodies sprawled all over the floor, blood carpeted the once clear brown wood. Miles kicked some bodies away, his rage was slow burning, it was dangerous. Shattered glass creaked as they made their way out. Miles held up a hand then pointed his gun over the next door they were facing, without any breath to lose, he shot. The glass shattered and Miles kicked the door open. Another dead body greeted them,he brushed off the corpse without any sign of repentant.

"Sir they surrounded the whole train." Suddenly Hawkeye nearly slipped out from his grasp,Mustang immediately grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into him. Sweat lined down her brows, to her nose then to her jaw, her jaw clenched as she limped into his hold.

"Hawkeye?" Her amber eyes were filled with fluid, her eyes were red-her nose as well. She heaved and heaved, the bones of her neck nearly peered out from her skin. She held his arms and pushed her away from him but Roy held firm.

"Can't-feel-" she desperately gasped for air, Roy panicked. Her breathing was fast and neither her arms nor her legs seemed to be present with her body. He called her name, again and again but she doesn't seem to recognize his voice.

Miles cursed "she was drugged" he shook his head. "We need to get out sir... there are.. we need to go" Roy hurled Hawkeye over his shoulder, she once said that she was heavy but she was weightless. He held up his right hand, ready to snap any time. Miles peered over his shoulder and nodded. They continued to walk as silent as possible, no ghosts leaving their trail only the silent creak of shattered glass.

Miles pressed his back over one corner as Mustang followed suit , still being careful of not smashing Hawkeye anywhere. She groaned time by time, half of her body was down to Mustang's back and half her over his chest. At least she was still conscious. There were boots hitting the floor, Adrenaline pumped into Mustang's veins and readied himself to snap anytime. Bullets shot everywhere, taking down the door separating them from the other side of the train, Miles voice was above all of the shots "Sir destroy the wall!" 

 The oxygen compressed, twisted and as per cue, Roy snapped. Air exploding into fire and burned the wall of the train. Immediately Miles wrapped one of his arms around Mustang and Hawkeye and pushed themselves onto the parcel of snow as the wall of the moving train turned into ashes. The train screeched and untangled itself from the coils of the tracks. Snow billowed against them, Mustang rolled to his side. Gripping the pain in his gut, he searched for any signs of his allies. Then there she was, her blond hair sprawled over the blanket of snow, Miles was on his feet, white haired man twirled Hawkeye to face him. Roy wanted to move, to help men but his body was immobile, pain gripped his skin , peeling it off making him unable to move. 

 "Hawkeye" He searched for Miles' voice. His black coat made him easier to be tracked. Miles snapped his head to Roy's direction. Blood trailed down his cheeks and his other eye was shut,his glasses were nowhere to be seen "Sir!" Briggs soldier indeed, he wore his wounds like an accessory. 

Hawkeye was on the floor. Unconscious "Lieutenant!" Roy called. He gritted his teeth as he stood and walked over to where Miles and Hawkeye were. Roy continued to scream her title, veins popping out from his skin. 

"Sir you're injured" Roy looked down, his arms were bleeding and his left waist. Mustang was their commanding officer he needed to see them safe. Should the enemies come after him, he would face them alone.

"Never mind that, we needed to go" Miles nodded, he carried Hawkeye without any complains. Just as they were about to continue their tracks, men rose up from the snow. Silver light flicked through the snow, Miles reached behind him for his gun. The Colonel pulled up his best calming voice. 

Roy held up his hand "we are just passing by" his tone was casual. He doubted hat these men would believe them, there was a silent hope inside him that these men were Armstrong's. But they gave no intention that they were. If they were the Northern General's men, they would have recognized Major Miles and of course him.

"Colonel Mustang" a small man said, eyeing them three "what wreckage you caused" Roy did not dare to look behind. He was told that the train was all surrounded by the thugs, no civilians were able to ride. An explosion caught between their silence, train was no longer present.

The man's smiling face turned into something sinister "shoot!" Mustang snapped but he was too late. Bullets already sliced through his leg, and his arms, then to his stomach before his fire snapped into the air. His body dropped to the floor. Blood spilling out, covering the white snow with blood. Screams of men were everywhere filling the song of the cold darkness of snow. 

"Lieutenant..Miles" his voice was barely audible. Miles was beside him, crouching with his arms wrapped around Hawkeye protectively. But then the bullets stopped. Mustang pressed his hands together but another bullet made it though his hand.

"What a useless colonel" a large man kicked Miles away from Hawkeye, blood spilled out from Miles' body. The Major's red eyes were fading, His breath was laden and head turned to Hawkeye. 

"T-take me" Mustang managed to spill. If they want him then so be it.

"The boss wanted the lady first" the small man crouched and tipped Mustang's face. His rifle glinted on top of his broad shoulder"poor useless Colonel"

His anger flared inside him, he shoved the small man away and managed to get into his feet. Hawkeye was now dangling over the large man's shoulder. He snapped, Fire exploded through the air. His adrenaline pumped in, his attackers were surrounded by rings of fire but a cold steel broke through his side to where he was previously shot. No screams poured his from his mouth. His body dropped onto the ground, pain making him unable to move or even think. He needed to get to Miles and Hawkeye. "Lieutenant.." he called "Miles ." He groaned and placed his hand over his side. "Miles!" Blood filled his mouth, he needed Miles to respond to him "Major" his voice was weakening ".......answer me!"

He knew he was screwed when Bullets rained all over, but none of the bullets shot him. After many exchanged blows, there was a soldier covered in white knelt before him, "Where....." Mustang muttered, The soldier shouted for more men "Miles.. take care of him first and.. my...my Lieutenant"

00000

Roy Mustang groaned and rolled to his side, pain coiled his gut, another groan escaped his mouth "Sir!" 

He opened his eyes, light spilled the room scented with disinfectant. "Sir!" His eyes landed on his former man, Vato Falman. His eyes were red with tears,he dabbed the soft fabric on his eyes. "you were asleep for almost a week Sir" his eyes narrow as he added " you were in a stasis called comatose Sir, a comatose is where a man was unconscious in -

"How's Hawkeye? Miles?" Roy pushed himself from the bed but his gut twisted so much it that made him feel nauseous. Falman held Roy's shoulder and gently laid him back to the bed.

"Major Miles seems to be fine Sir, after being unconscious for two days, he's been investigating about the incident." Falman dipped his head low between his shoulders "Lieutenant Hawkeye.. is nowhere to be seen"

Roy kicked off the sheets, crawling out from the bed. His blood was icy cold, only the loud thumping of his heart echoed off his ears. She was taken again. It was all his fault! He scrambled into his feet, he wanted to kick off the bed. Falman's hand was tight on his shoulder, keeping him steady but Mustang shoved him off. "Sir!" Mustang plucked off the IV fluid stinging into his vein. A light tint of blood peeked out from his skin , there were no pain, he needed to get to her. Who ever those men were; they clearly wanted his Lieutenant. And he gave them what they exactly wanted. 

Mustang needed to get to her. The door swung inward, it hit the wall bouncing off from the force it was given"Mustang!" He stood straight upon seeing the blonde General. He can't let her see his condition, she would make fun of him. Her blue eyes glared at him , a cloud of smoke puffed out from her heavy breathing "hold your horses! " she eyed him from head to toe "you want to go to her. Tch!" Snarl traced her lips "you won't be able to rescue your Lieutenant in your condition!" 

He held his feet longer than he expected "I will get to her" he gritted his teeth. He needed to. He already lost his best friend. He can't lose her.

"Do you want me to knock you off Mustang?"General Armstrong was surprisingly calm, She drummed her fingers on the hilt of her sabre. "And do you honestly think that you won't harm more men with that recklessness of yours?" Rage filled her eyes, breathing steady but she shook off whatever's bothering her "my men found you a second away from death " she stood straight, eyeing him. It made her look taller and even more powerful" you are a lucky bastard Mustang. I chose to save your butt thanks to this little wimp of yours" Falman grimaced "we will rescue Hawkeye, when you are fully recovered. Your two second Lieutenants are already here, Recover in two days Mustang, we will search for your Queen" 

"Two days" Mustang murmured "give me two days, then we will go" his teeth bared, he wanted to crush any man who will stand on his way to his queen. 

A feint knock rapped behind he door, it opened "Sir" Roy retreated to his bed with the help of Falman. Roy drew in a ragged breath, Miles was alive. He had several cuts on his face, his whole body and hands were covered with uniform, he can't tell how injured Olivier's adjutant was. 

"Are you feeling fine Major?" Miles smiled, his glasses was absent from his face.

"Yes sir, as you can see.. I am walking in one piece" Jean Havoc and Haymans Breda walked in,tapping Miles on the shoulder. "We expect you to recover in two days Sir, if not" Miles nodded at Havoc

"We will rescue The Queen ourselves" Havoc pointed at himself using his thumb. Roy can feel their uneasiness, the way Havoc's smile was half hearted. Breda refused to speak and Miles's eyes have bags underneath. 

"I assure you men, I will recover in two days" he prayed to whoever gods would hear him. He begged that Hawkeye was still alive. Surely they would not leave her unharmed, he just wanted to see her alive. 

Mustang rested and ate as much as he can, reserving any energy he can. He ate everything they gave him, from foods to drinks. He once complained about the coffee, it tasted so bad that his mouth declined the fluid from dripping down his throat and worse of all, they asked him to pay. He would, after he reached the top. He needed to gather his whole strength to get his queen back. They cleaned his wounds regularly and seemed to healed up quite quickly. At his second day, they day where he should have recovered. He was on his feet, boots on and ignition gloves were inside his pocket, he doesn't need the gloves anymore thanks to Pride but he had this habit of wearing it. He was told that Grumman had men searching for Hawkeye, he will execute those men who took his only grand daughter. Grumman was a dangerous man to deal with, Mustang knew him very well. He may be past his young year but the old man's brain worked better than him. 

He will not harm his men like he did before. His mind was ready to search for Riza. Until a letter from an anonymous sender arrived. His men gathered around him-even General Armstrong will join the search. 

_ Colonel Mustang, _

_ Since you love to play chess, let's play. A game in the chess will be jeopardized without the Queen.I know you wanted your white queen back. I will not assure you if she is still in one piece or if she is covered in black- _

Mustang threw the crumpled paper and snapped, wanted to burn it into ashes. But Havoc was swift, taking the crumpled paper into his fist. Olivier cursed at Mustang "hold your horses Mustang!"

"They-" he ran his hand over his hair, he allowed her to go into the enemy's territory once again! He bit his lower lip and shut his eyes, trying to prevent his hands from shaking. 

"Don't give me that shit" Olivier leaned on the wall. Her eyes glared at him, her jaws were clenched with bared teeth " we all know what kind of relationship you have with Hawkeye like hell I care. But if you will act like that again I swear to you I will cut off your head, you are just a pain in the ass" 

Mustang glared at her, ready to attack. But Havoc stood in his way, handling the paper to him "boss, please continue to read it" Jean Havoc's eyes were grim. Mustang held The Knight's gaze and finally snatched the paper away from Havoc, the blonde man's hands were shaking. His lips were red as he bit harder and harder and knuckles were almost white. 

_ Don't worry, when my men tasted her- _

He can't read this, he shoved the paper to Armstrong. His rage filled his mind, he slammed his fist into the wall. Once -twice, he lost count. Roy's eyes were flaring, he swore that he would incinerate those men who touched her. He halted when Armstrong read the letter out loud. 

_ "Don't worry when my men tasted her, I scolded them. Riza Grumman Hawkeye is your woman right? She was too good for you. And your alchemy. Let's have a bargain Roy, If you wanted your Queen back- give me the secrets of flame alchemy. Equivalent exchange.Give me the secrets and I will give you your Queen. She is a sweet thing though, quiet as they did those things on her.  _

_ Would you love a woman as destroyed as her? _

_I would like to commend you military people, I interrogated her. My men hit her, put knife into her skin, stripped off her clothes yet she was silent. No tears, no screams. If she would give me the secrets of alchemy, I would let her go back to you. There is an interesting find though"_ _O_ livier glanced at Mustang before going on, blood pooled below Mustang's hand "a large tattoo on her back but, she was scarred. Most likely by flames Roy. What have you done to her?" Roy shut his eyes, they saw her tattoo "what have you done Mustang?" 

"Boss" Havoc's voice posted danger, all of his men glared at him with fangs nearly out from their teeth .

"Illl explain when.. everything is clear"

"Very well" Olivier continued " _I invite you to my place. Take four or five men, if you do so try to take more; I will kill the old man Fuhrer._ " Olivier stopped "Falman, call central. Tell The Fuhrer that him that needed more men. Go" Falman ran. Mustang would truly kill them. " _go to the south, past Dublith, then it is up to you to search for your Queen. If you dare to contact Izumi Curtis, Elric Brothers or whoever, I will kill them. My men are watching each of their moves._

_ And yours _

_You don't have a lot of time Roy, I am waiting for so long. this would be our first reunion after 30 years"_ Roy growled. There were two countries past Dublith. Mahca and Lumiara. How in the ten hells he would search for her? And what did he meant by reunion? And who was this man?

"Sir!" A soldier ran toward them, a phone on hand, it's wires were long and coiled. Most probably owned by the clinic "a phone call from Colonel Mustang Sir!"

"Tapped in the Line Soldier!" Armstrong commanded. Mustang's hand was tight around the phone, he raised it to his ear, his men shuffled beside him, ready to hear whatever will come. 

"Colonel Mustang speaking" the same soldier arrived with another phone, he gave it to Olivier, Miles was beside her, listening to the other side of the phone 

"Sir" they all gasped from hearing her voice, Mustang nearly fell on the ground but Havoc held him tight. Breda opened a notebook and began on taking notes of their conversation " It is funny sir, Major Miles wanted to have a friendly battle against Major Armstrong" his men looked at Miles who shrugged in return. Her voice was clouded with thick mask, she was trying hard to cover up her voice. There was something a miss. Was there someone watching her? What have they done to her?

"Lieutenant-

"Good thing Lieutenant Havoc intervened. He knew best. Speaking of the Major, my classmate Catalina has a huge crush on the Major , she wanted me to introduce her to him but I like him with General Amrstrong instead, and sir" there was a pause 

"That is fraternization Hawkeye, should they be together" Riza was brave, he knew it. To what extent did she sacrificed just to talk to him? He made a seriously wrong move. Had he been smarter; things won't turn out that way. He might have already saved her if he acted right. As he shut his eyes, echoes of her slicing skin and blood showering down her neck rang through his mind. She almost died because of him. And now again. Over and over again. 

"The north has their own rules, no one would speak. And sir" 

"Lieutenant" He wanted to hear her voice, see her face. He shut his eyes, there was a pause between them. A soundless apology and missing warmth "I will find you"

Her breath became ragged. She continued even with her broken voice "Ivy needed to be bathed please ask Major Miles to bathe her, Private Shesca may do it if he doesn't feel like it. Though the Major could use it as a time to bond with General Olivier. Before Randolf , Roland and Yilron propose to her. And-

Another voice echoed through the phone. "Enough talk, I am kind am I?" A deep voice was behind. Cold shiver ran through his spine, turning his blood into ice. "happy that you heard her?"

"Damn you!" Mustang shouted. His men jumped at his sudden raise of voice. 

"Don't curse me now" this voice, he will remember "she told stories to you- probably our own ways of communication. "Now his voice was near the receiver "I am looking forward in seeing you again, Colonel Roy Mustang" the line was cut off, Mustang slammed the phone hardest that he can and snatched the paper away from Breda before anyone could decode it. 

Miles,Armstrong,Havoc,Catalina, Armstrong, Ivy,Miles again, Shesca,Olivier,Ranfold,Roland. He circled all of the first letters, MAHCAIMSORRY. He wrote again, Mahca, she was taken to Mahca And -I'm sorry. He growled and threw the paper in flames. 

"Sir!" Breda side stepped, he was nearly caught in flames together with the paper. The paper turned into ashes falling down onto the cold marble floor of Briggs. "What did she say? She was making no sense"

"No Breda" he turned to everyone "She's in Mahca" Mahca was far from Briggs. Roy cursed, him going after them was all part of the trap. They intended for him to go after them, be injured and... Skies. Roy fisted his hand on his hair. He fell right into their traps. Clearly, he can't think straight with one of his men harmed and his Lieutenant Hawkeye was taken. When Hughes died, Lieutenant hawkeye kept him on bay. They told him that she was a shadow behind him. But they were all wrong. She was not a shadow. She was light, she was his light that kept his shadows away.

Olivier tightened her grip around her sabre's hilt. Her blue eyes were cold, not looking at anybody "go there Mustang, it will take you about Six hours to get there. "Mustang watched her as she massaged her temples "who did you troubled now Mustang?" 

He shrugged "I can't remember this man" he shook his head "I don't know him"

Roy recalled every person he knew. But he can't remember any "Sir" Miles leaned on the wall with arms and legs crossed "he did say reunion" Roy turned to Miles "are you really certain that you don't know him?"

"Yes..." Roy placed a hand on his chin "I knew all men that is under me. I don't have any family left except for Madam Christmas.."

"Never mind that now Boss" Havoc took out a stick of cigarette " we need to get to Ri"

Mustang nodded, they took out his light and twisted him into shadows. Once steady flame will be turned into a ghast of inferno. He will come for them and take his queen back to her rightful throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Sorry for the boring chapter! Just lost the motivation to do 


	3. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza was held captive, she was to meet the boss behind all her kidnapping. He was not the man she expected to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First i want to thank those good souls who liked/bookmarked my work. I always thought that no one will read this but thanks to you guys somebody did!

"Lay down" the bed creaked against her weight. She lay on her stomach, back bare. Candle fire flicked as Berthold Hawkeye laid the needle inside the red flame, he lifted it off after the needle turned red. He dipped the needle into the black ink that sizzled as the needle head made contact into the black liquid. He studied the thin needle, examining the dripping thick black fluid. "I will pass you my secrets, the greatest alchemy ever created." the bed shifted to his weight as he sat beside her. "You alone will hold this, no one may get it from you. This is the most dangerous alchemy" when her father called her and asked her to come to the room, she caught sight of a needle and ink that was thrown all over the room. And when he asked her to show him her back, ice clawed against her skin. She would do anything to prove herself for her father, to return him back to his former self. So she did. Her heart thumped against her chest,it pumped knocking against her rib cage making it want to go out from her. She steadied her breath when her father's scent neared her. The needle sank onto her back, breaking through her skin. She gripped the sheets turning her knuckles white. She felt the fire, the burden. The weight of her father's research. He said words that she failed to register, it was more like a mantra of his own. Her chest welled, she bit her lip tighter and tighter. Heat traced her skin until it seemed to vanish. There were no soothing air to comfort her burning skin. His fingers traced her broken skin, he muttered words of appreication of his work. She was never seen by her father, she was just a mere tool to be used.

Carbon monoxide crawled through the air. Smoke began to rise to her lungs, began to cough but her father seemed to be lost in his own world. Heat traced her skin it soon snapped into fire, it boiled and flipped into her skin. The heat was bearable at first but then the heat turned into something that sizzled her skin, deeper and deeper until it was unbearable. "Father" she called trying to suppress her whimper "father!" He did not respond. He continued on inking her skin but now, it was faster "father it hurts!" Fire burned her skin more as her father drew faster than before, the smell of burned flesh . She screamed, the pain continued on coiling her skin, the heat lined up against her chest, to her leg, to her face. Fire swallowed her with creaks of flame bounced off from her skin. She dropped to the floor.

"FLAME ALCHEMY IS YOURS!" Her father wrapped an arm around his body, not caring about her. She cried for his help. Her hair ashed, skin turning into flames. She rooled and rolled on the ground but nothing seemed to happen. She was the only one burning. Berthold Hawkeye muttered his mantra once again

"Father help!"

There was an another face that was smiling. A boy. With dark hair and orb black eyes, he reached out to her as grin grew "give me" his hand reached hers, he was not touched by the fire. It danced above his hand, as if he was the flame it self "explode"

Riza Hawkeye jolted awake, sweat dripped down her face. Her whole body was painful even with the action of opening her eyes, her lips were dabbed with blood clots, her eyes can't open fully.  _It was just a dream_. Just a dream, nothing more. Her father still haunts her. She can still remember the was his eyes radiated and mouth spread with glee as he inked her skin. He was gone now, he will no longer be able to touch her. Sweat dropped below her eyes,She was about to wipe off her sweat but something caught her hand.  _Ropes_. They tied both of her wrist was tightly coiled around her wrists that her skin screamed of rubor. One was tied around her ankle then next to her knees then to her thighs. And even her hips were tied with the chair she sat swelled around her cellar. It was too dark, she can't see anything but the light outside her cell was her mercy out of the darkness. She dug into her brain to recall what happened. Her memory was blurry, she can't remember anything after the Colonel's rescue.  _The Colonel,_  he came after her! If-there was a God, she prayed that they were safe or at least someone rescued him and Miles. Maybe, maybe- this was her punishment for killing in Ishval.

Her memory flipped back to her like a snap,Their smells were all over her skin, their gruff hands took hold of her as she kicked them with all of her strength. Rough mouths were forcefully crushed against her. But she did not cry or scream or beg. She did not gave them the pleasure of their satisfaction of seeing her in pain but after few fights, liquid as forced down her throat then she lost her consciousness. Then here she was,Right now, no one was with her. All she wanted was to go home. How come things ended up this way? She muffled a cry, she swore to herself that she won't shed a tear. Their scant satisfacrion will kill her. She can still feel their hands all over her, they stripped her clothes open as they brushed their lips on her neck, hands on her body. No one ever touched her. Not even the Colonel.

Tears ran down her face, the salty liquid seared through her open wounds. Then pain sliced her skin, her leg, arm, damn she can't even feel her whole body properly. She wanted to go home. They took her guns, her weapon of protection. She bit her lip as hard as she can. She will make them pay. Being a woman does not make her weak. She gathered her strength and yanked her wrist. But there was nothing but a slight thud. She just wanted to go. Tears dripped down from her face some trailed to her neck some went straight to the floor.  _Riza Get a hold of yourself!_ She was a part of the military. She was Colonel Roy Mustang's Adjutant. A First Lieutenant and soon to be a Major! Majors shouldn't cry. She was not as soft as Major Armstrong, she shouldn't.. she shold't. She can't handle the little amount of air around her, she began to heave. Her stomach almost hit her spine, soon after she was coughing. She needed to stop. She was suppose to be tough. She felt so dirty, ruined, destroyed.

The door on the fathest hall snapped open. Riza steeled herself and and wiped her tear stained cheeks on both side of her turtle neck shirt. Then it came into her, her head turned to her coat that was tossed over the floor. She closed her eyes for a moment, she would let those horrid things that was done on her slip away, just this time. She needed to shut herself from speaking. She wanted - all she wanted was to protect her comrades and the flame alchemy. She straightened her back even with the pain seared through her back. Her leg wobbled, how long had she been standing? How many days were she imprisoned by those brutes? That was not important now. Boots thumped against the floor , "- about to come." She needed to turn into a solider, not a girl who was damaged. "He'll get mad without the secrets. " his voice was all familiar to her

"But we are now certain that we had the right girl" this was one was forgein to her

She held up her neck straighter. Like she did before.  _don't say anything, keep your breathing steady, do not give in, do not cry_  "Yeah, good job Eran" a high pitch female voice said

She noted his name, Eran was the man who she assumed was the leader. "Never thought that she was with the military, Hard to track e'm down"

"Agreed.. Boss was good though, he found the woman as easily as that, good thing we were at the east at that time." Riza focused her eyes, Stilling at the image that was in front of her. With a click of keys, the door swung inward, metals creaked against each other. Eran's muscular figure took shape. Two figures followed him.

"Ah awake I see" Eran walked toward her followed by a tall lean man and a woman who have no hair on top of her head. "Will you give me the notes?" Eran's left brow was stitched as some feint bruises makred his skin and there were almost healed scratch marks on his arms.

Riza did not reply. _Stay Quiet._ "Shall I?" The lean man asked. He doesn't seem to be a part of the group that took her and seemed uninterested at what they were doing. His tall form slipped out of the light and went into the dark. All Riza can note was how his eyes stared deep into hers.

"No Kile" Eran waved his hand. He studied Riza, slowly walking around in circles. "Now Girl. Give me the full notes." He gestured at her back "your back is scarred, we can't decode it." He crossed his arms around his form "just give me those and I will let you go"

She snikered "why would I believe in the words of my enemies?"

His smile was dangerous, more like a passage between an excitement and sneer. Amusement glinted on his eyes "Now I get why the boss is fond of you" he cupped her chin and studied it from side to side "do you know that those men took advantage of you?" His thumb rubbed against her cheek. She clenched her jaw. She must not show any sign of emotion. "You sure are lucky to have the boss around, those men who took advantage of you are in the cellar now" He stepped away from her

"Just give us the notes" Kile said with tapping hus boot on the floor " we don't have all day to grind you out"his voice carried a different tone that Eran used. His words were calculated, movement as well. Like he was following orders in every bit of his move.

She did not respond. The girl dragged a pail of water and tossed it to her. The water slammed her like a cold knife. She shivered as the cold liquid sipped into her body, some slipped ino her mouth. "now that you're almost awake, give us the notes" water dripped down her face, she batteled her will to ask for water. She began to shiver, mouth wobbled, and teeth clattered against each other

"Come on now Girly, give me the notes." Eran extended his hand to Riza. "You don't want the boss to interrogate you himself don't you?" she shut her eyes. She needed to focus on her breathing. No matter what happen, she will never surrender the full notes of the flame alchemy. She swore that she will never give birth to any flame alchemists anymore. Eran breathed through his mouth, impatience crawling on his skin "you know; I am a very patient man Girl. You don't want my patience to be tested. Give me the damn-

"You're wasting your time" she muttered "flame alchemy will never be yours. " for one second, her world was shut before her, sound did not pass through her ear canal. Her eyes battled her will to open. Another punch connected on her head then another.

Eran closed the small gap between them, his hand on her wounded leg, breath hot against her ear. "Do you want another punch or would you rather be drugged and be thrown to the lion's den?" He shrugged "you know, those who took advantage of you"

"Go to hell" feint scream slipped her tongue as another punch wade into her stomach and another hit her leg. She gasped for air, water filled her eyes.  _I can't die. I can't die_. Was all she can hear  _not until Roy becomes Fuhrer_.

There was a loud thump of boots, then stopped at the entrance of her cell "Sir, the boss is back"

Eran combined all of the curses that Hawkeye knew- some were even new to her. He swiped his leg over her stomach, grunt escaped her mouth, blood dripped on the floor as she fell on the floor while still being attached to the chair"that is for the death of Gino! You killed the only medic that may heal you" Gino? Was thst the man who tried to force a drug on her? She forced a sneer but nothing came "we will get our revenge"

"Or maybe ours" Eran raised his hand to land another punch but Kile grabbed Eran's hand and shook his head, the short man shook his head and walked around the cellar with hand on his hips.

"How should we explain this to Boss?" the lady asked, her eyes followed Eran

"We don't want to feel his wrath" Kile added as he slid his hand into his pocket.

Eran sighed. Whoever this boss was.. Riza was certain that he wanted her alive and the flame Alchemy. They don't need Roy if they need the notes. She knew them like the she knew her own face. She was able to memorize each lines and strokes as her father imrpinted those notes on her skin. "I did stop the men from feasting on her " she can propose an exchange between them, she may allow the boss to study her back , he won't be able to decode it anyways, inechange to that ; he must never lay a hand to anyone.

"That was the boss' orders Eran"

"Lina" Eran hissed " I can sort this out" he tipped his chin "unbound her" it was merely a few heartbeats that she found herself free from ropes. Her body collapsed against the floor. Her limbs won't function, arms sore,legs as well. She can still feel the ghosts of coiled ropes around her. Kile pulled her up by her arm and Lina was on her right, most probably watching her move in case she wold do something stupid. She limped as she walk, it was as if she was walking on a ship,everything was painful even with the slight effort of walking. Her breathing was not easy, maybe her ribs were partly crushed, one of her eyes were shot and hells her nose was broken. How much damage did they do to her? She fixated her eyes on Eran, he was the one who she met at the alley. Eran was the first one to walk, silence filled them three as the cell was locked by the soldier who reported. Kile held held her by the arm.

Riza studied the area, the only cell that was occupied was hers and the one that was nearest to the door. Strong pungent smell hit her face. As soon as she came into view, she wanted to vanish. To explode or to die. She can still feel their hands on her, their laughs "ah look at the gal , I want to see her body" it was a small voice, peobably owned by a small man. "We're not done with her"

"Hey Kile!" An arm gripped the cellar "why don't you give me the military girl" Kile turned to him and shook his head "don't be too stingy boy" Riza clenched her teeth, pain was long forgotten, she can't attack them right now, she doesn't have any much strength anyway. But seeing their faces, made her blood should she say? Instead of saying anything ,Riza calmed herself, preventing the flames inside her to engulf her. She looked at the man, strong muscled arms that veins seem to pop out from his skin. "Hi woman, do you want to stay with me tonight?" Her eyes flickered to the sneers that echoed through his cell. She studied each face, each form. She will make them pay. Se dug her nails onto her palms, she can't lose herself now.

"You'll anger the boss Rob" Eran waved after him "we don't want to keep him waiting" Kile began to walk making her move. She kept her eyes on them, not leaving any trace of forget. She will indeed make them pay.

"She was fun to play with Eran!" His voice dropped into a whisper "Ruined, dirty,tainted woman, no one will love you now" Then right there, everything came back to her. She remembered their touch awhile ago but now- even their insults, their laughs, and those things that was done on her roamed back to her mind. Before being tied, she was able to escape prison, she knocked out one of the guards and took his key to go out. She found a phone and called The Colonel. She wished he got the message, she used it like before when Pride had her. Before she could add more, Eran came after her and before she knew it, she was drugged and that was the time she was assaulted. She lowered her head,she learned to school her emotions so this shouldn't be a problem right? "Come on! We-

Echoes of their voices continued to ring inside her head. She hadn't noticed that they were moving until the door was shut. They continued to walk in silence. How could she face the Colonel now? How could she face the team? Everyone? She forced herself not to shake, bit her lip so hard that she tasted her own blood. They rounded corner by corner and climbed the stairs until bright light spilled the floor. Sun was high, birds chirping around he flowers outside the large dome shaped window. Riza squinted as the heat of the sun hit her face and warmed her neck, hands, she realized how she missed the heat. Eran and Lina parted from them leaving her alone with Kile. His back was straight, more like a trained military officer like herself. He tugged her to his side without looking at her he opened his mouth and said " Surrender the notes, if you don't want your friends to get hurt" she bit the bottom of her lip. She sorted her emotions out from her mind now, she needed to focus. If this boss truly needed her then they won't like her just like that. As for the Colonel they needed him to decode the alchemy. She won't let them,never in a million years, she would kill herself if it does happen. "i am certain that you have back ups for that, even if you burn off the tattoo on your back, the boss will always find a way to get those on his hands"

"You're wasting your energy."

This time Kile snapped, he pushed her to the wall and placed his hands on both side of her. She can feel his hot breath hit her face, he was tall yes but she was not afraid "just let it go. I don't know what will happen to your friends, just give him the notes and you will be set free" his voice was low but not that a warning? She studied his face, strong jaw line there were light freckles on the bridge of his nose sprawled like stardust, eyes were brown of he darkest shade. "Hawkeye, just give it to him, just fake it" she kept her face blank. Her consciousness was slipping already, again not again. The pain finally surged in, she can't open one of her eyes , blie rose up to her throat, her stomach twisted and curcled. He held one arm to steady her. Wait, did she heard it right? Fake it? "just give it to me, even if it is a fake, I will set you free" a whisper that she can only hear. What was that? She can't decode Kile. This might be a trap, to get the flame alchemy in his hands but she won't give it to anyone.

"What are you doing?" Her mind went blank, that voice. She knew that voice like it was her own. His dark hair was messy yet face was clean, dark orb-like eyes stabbed through hers. His voice was low and dangerous, like the tone he used whenever he was mad, also the same tune when he asked Barry the chopper if he was Brigadier General Hughes's killer. She almost lost her will to move with a ringing question in mind, why was he here? She was suppose to be in Macah. Yet he was here, standing and looking at her with eyes that screamed of wrath. Sun light shadowed some of his form, hand on his coat. His voice vibrated through the empty halls and even the leaves outside of the manor stirred "Kile explain" Kile stepped away from her, eyes wide that sent her a message.  _Give it to him_. She can't look away, his command was silent, it snapped in the air that if she looked away the glasses that held the windows will shatter.

"I am asking her for the notes Sir"

"Your job is done" his eyes never left hers "I'll take it from here"

her voice was dry, her whole world shook. She should be relieved at the sight of him,unharmed, still in one piece. But there was something else. Her response slipped out of her tongue like cold liquid. Her voice should be the same, cold and stoic but it echoed through the empty halls. A question, relief did not flood her chest, it was fear "Sir"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the chapter is boring! The next chapter would be coming soon, exams are over!  
> thank you everyone for reading this :) I am also working on three more Royai fics, (alternate universe one) I will upload t before the feb 15. :)


	4. One,Two,Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: this content may contain themes and scenes not suitable for young audience. Uhm warning for violence. I had so many rewrites on this chapter XD
> 
> Ps if there are confusing stuff there please tell me so that I could do something about it

_no no no no_

Her whole body surrendered, she sunk down to the floor, question filled her mind. The colonel already had the notes before, why would he want it again? Unless he wanted to create an army of flame alchemists,he wouldn't need her if that was the case. Roy dreamt of rebuilding Ishval and Amsestris not destroying it all over again. Why was he here? . His eyes were dark, like it always was. Hair seemed to be shorter that before. But everything seemed to be the same. He was here with her but why can't she feel any comfort? All her body was frozen to the core, she can't move an arm, it was confined on the side her lap as sunk into the floor. Their eyes held each other. There was something missing "I made those men pay for touching you. Do you want to shoot and kill them or-?" He knelt in front of her and touched her cheek with his knuckles "I'm sorry " his touch was gentle. But something was indeed missing. Why was he here? That fast? How long was she unconsious? "You were held by 6 days and on the 6th day, you tried to escape. They stopped you anyways, and you were out for almost half a day and here you are. Beside me, with me you are safe" even with one eye open, she could tell that this was Roy Mustang. But what was the missing puzzle? His touch was soft, it slipped under her arm and pulled her away from the wall "in case you are wondering, we are at Macah."

Kile clicked his boots "shall I take my leave sir?"

Roy turned to him "yes, Tell everyone not to disturb us" His smile was sinister, something that Riza never saw in his face "shall we Lieutenant?" This was still the very same voice she heard. She had no energy to ask, no energy to run away. This was the man she devoted her life to. Why did Roy Mustang ordered to take her? This doesn't make any sense. He took her by the arm, her eyes can't reach his. She followed him, allowed him to lead her. She caight a glimpse of beheaded bodies outside the window,crimson fuild painted the grasses red. Bodies laid lifeless on the floor with grey skins, wide mouths, and heads rolling off their bodies. "Oh, I killed them for touching you" she swirled back to him. Boiling anger rose on her blood. This was not Roy Mustang. He would do no such thing. She kept her mouth shut.

They entered a dimly lighted room. Smell of Xingese scented candle filled the moist air. Table and chair stood in front the dome shaped window. Dark carpet floored the room, Dangling chandelier spilled light all over them, there were glistening diamond that hand loose on the tips of the chandelier. Sparkles of light from the window made Hawkeye to look at thd dead woman in front.. How many days was she held captive?she looked like a walking dead. .she shifted his eyes to him as His footsteps lightly thudded against the floor, he pulled his chair and sat. He watched her, studied her. Riza held her breath. She did the same

His hair was short, strands of bangs fell short above his eyes. His nose.. was straighter? His lean strong shoulders was still the same. But those eyes, it was not the warmth that everyone told her whenever Roy looked at her, it held something else. Secrets, pains, dread, wrath all together. "I'll clean your wound"

Her answer was quick, like a rehearsed verse "I can do it myself Sir"

"Non sense Lieutenant" his smile did not reach his ears. He took out the medicine box, opened the bathroom door and patted the edge of the tub. She went in, into the enemy zone. After all she was inside the enemy zone.

"You're not my Colonel aren't you?" She loosened a few breath.

Amusement sketched his face. He stood in front of her. Her skin rose as his hands brushed the tips of her hair. He walked in slow steady circle. He moved in a way like he knew everything, like he was certain in every bit of his movement, like a calculated mathematics. He paused behind her. Fingers ran down the back of her neck, stopped short at the peak of her tattoo. Then traced it down until the end of the ink. His finger left her clothes but the remnant of it lingered on her back, on her neck and hair. "Lieutenant Riza Grumman Hawkeye" he chanted her name "adjutant and protector of Colonel Roy Mustang, both will be promoted after the process" his spider like fingers crawled around her shoulders then to her collarbone. He leaned, hot breath against her ears "your Colonel is angry. " bile bubbled in her stomach at the mention of his name. All she can think of was their safety "clean yourself first, and your wound" the man made no move to step away. Evil lustful chuckle boomed inside the room "If I were to leave you, you can do stupid things and escape again. I'll watch you"

She cleaned her wound, ignored the pain that screamed against her. The man assisted her on some parts. She dared not to look at the mirror. All she focused on was to clean her wounds and herself. Blood swirled down the sink as she cleaned her hand. She was all used to pain that none of these mattered. He gave her the freedom of bathing without being watched. He gave her clothes, fresh new ones that was big for her, it was a long sleeved blue top. And dark green shorts, maybe one from the girls around.

He grinned when she came out, foods were all over the table. When was her last meal? She can't remember. She was playing a dangerous game here, following the instructions of the enemy. She pulled out a chair for her, she sat across him."You need some carbs, energy" he tapped the plate. she made no move. The only exit here was the entrance. She stared at the food, no matter how her stomach grumbled she can't make herself eat. "It's not poison" he took his fork and stabbed one meat and ate. He watched her as he chew then later, swallow "see?" She opted not to respond. She curled her fingers on her lap, eyes moved to the empty porcelain plate. "Eat now Riza" hairs allover her skin rose at the mention of her name. "Do you want me to feed you?" Her hand went to the spoon, she took foods and barely tasted anything, she chewed and chewed until she can feel the crawling of foods down to her stomach. She needed to recover, to escape and to see the team again. And be stronger.

Once that ate their fill, The man stood and gestured her to follow him. They went to a library. Tall shelves of books towered them, volumes were all together in one area. There waw only one table that sat outside the balcony. Riza found herself sitting across her Colonel's look alike. "Aren't you afraid of me? I can kill you" there were guards station inside the library, and two guards at the balcony. She knew that they were watching her, but she was not afraid. Even if Richard was a monument of fear.

Corners of her lips turned up, it was a painful move. Still she replied "what's the point of killing me? You needed the alchemy, if you do so kill me, you won't recover the secrets"

He laid his cheeks on his palm "smart girl" He casted a lazy smile "you want to escape don't you?"

"You won't give it won't you?"

His smile grew wider. It sent chills to her blood "you answered a question with a question. I like that"a set of tea cup was prepared in front of them. He poured one for her and one for him. He leaned back to the seat. "I am sure you have tons of questions"

"Who are you?"

The smoke emanating out of the tea was clearly visible under the humid air. It swirled at his breath as he took another sip. "Let me tell you a story" Riza casted her eyes on him. Under the sun his eyes turned into a feint tinge of forth coming night, lighter than she once saw. "Once upon a time, there was a woman named Qing Tian. She was very intelligent even Praised by her superiors. She worked under the military, Part of the research division. She was one of the lead researchers to conduct an experiment, one that would give an everlasting life"  _philosopher stone_  "you know what they were working for don't you? And the ingredients?" She nodded, carefully " they were successful, had one stone. Qing Tian was so devastated and guilty, she ran away with the hope to shout out to the world of what the military had done.

"She met a man, they remained hidden, changed her name and married that very same man. Of course the military continued their search for her. On and on the married couple hid from country to country even with her being pregnant. One fateful day, she gave birth to two boys. One had a huge scar across his eye brow down to his lips" Riza narrowed her eyes, she once met a boy with a scar on his face, a boy that once applied to be an apprentice. the younger twin was handsome. No scars, pure perfection. That day, Qing Tian, now Amelia, went to buy stuff with the scarred child. The military saw her, recognized her even with her disguise and chased after her. With the hope to save her child, she gave the scarred child to a nun walking nearby that was also a friend of the couple. Apparently when she got back home, she was killed. Head shot my friend. The husband was able to escape with the younger twin, went to Amestris and gave the younger twin to his sister, a woman who leads a brothel, Madam Christmas" Riza opened her mouth to speak but the man continued "The father went back to his wife, with the hope to save her but he was killed as well. The military had no idea that they had children..The younger twin was named Roy Mustang. They both grew up. The elder twin grew, with the ambition to have revenge for his fallen father. He travelled to the east and met a young girl. She helped him to go to the alchemist's house. Apparently she was the daughter. However" he paused, hand went to his face " the alchemist was disgusted by his scar covered face. And sent him away. The girl called him back, gave him food and bid him goodbye. " the man leaned in "do you remember now? Can you remember the scarred faced boy?" She can't recall the boy's face she once met. But eyes was dark, similar to Mustang. "That boy was sent to an orphanage, worked everywhere and had his scar the time he got back to the house, there were no residents inside,when he learned that his brother served the military, it angered him. It was a betrayal, serving those people who killed your family. Even when his best friend was killed, he still served. Even when the alchemist's daughter almost died, Roy Mustang still served. " he chuckled "of course how can you remember someone that you met only for a few seconds?" He offered his hand "shall I introduce myself again? " as he said the next words. It was all familiar

Like she heard it before

"I am introduced to the world as Richard." They both said "Richard Mustang" she loosened a breath that she was holding. He leaned on his palm with smile that can't be removed "I'm glade to see you again, Riza.

There were twenty dead seconds that passed with none of them moved. Her heart thumped against her head, she can her the flow of blood in her veins, the rise and fall of her chest. That she was all aware.

But this one was not

Two soldiers from the balcony fell down the floor, blood slowly made it's way out of their chest. Eyes were wide with and soon it flipped out of life. Then there was an explosion from the furthest area of the mansion. Then another erupted. Richard cursed "What are you waiting for?!" He shouted at the guards near the door "TURN ON THE SWITCH" the guards sprinted out of the room with guns in hand. Richard got up to his feet and faced her. She expected fear, hopelessness but none of those marked his face. That she knew, her Colonel was here. Many feared Roy Mustang. But as soon as she saw Richard's eyes it was all different.

It was excitement.

"I am certain he's here, So as Olivier, her knight, Mustang's knight and his rook." He walked around the room, foot steps were louder than before, it thumped against her ears, completely matcher her heart beat"I know their plans, even Olivier's wonderful plan. And your Colonel's plan. Let's play a game. In my chess game, I play differently. Roy deployed his men in strategy." He turned to face her, smile grew wider "I already deployed my own pawn, Rook, knight and Bishop. It's not check mate yet, I still have my queen"

"Leave them alone" she stood from her chair, knocking it off the floor, her voice dropped like flame, it stung Richard. He flinched but dropped it the moment her voice disappeared in the air. Her fingers curled into her palm.

He shook his head, lazily and seemed like he had something planned way before all of this. "Let's play a game," he raised his fist "I will count from one to five. After that you will run. "

Now he's playing the game. "You won't just let me go"

"I know" he nodded "but I'll let you escape. For an hour, we will not chase you. If you failed to do so, we will chase you, you can hide. Just like hide and seek. If you refused to run, we will kill Furey." He fished out a photo inside his pocket. Hawkeye's breath caught, Furey was inside a room, his eyes were shut in pain. There were bags below his eyes, bruises covered his arms, white blanket covered his neck down. There was an IV line stood beside his bed. She masked her emotions, she can't let him see through her. "If we caught you though, I will take that alchemy off your back"

"Why are you telling me your plans?" She asked ignoring his threat

"Of course, just to add more excitement" he raised his fist and raised one finger "one" she studied his face, to see any gentleness in it. But there was nothing. "Two" because of hatred, he lost his light "three"

"Richard." She said. To protect Roy, she would do as he asked. Furey was harmed because of her. This was a dangerous game. But she was used to danger.

"Four"

"Please, the Colonel and the General are powerful forces" her voice seemed to disappear around him. She closed her eyes, concentrated. He wanted to play so she will. She can think of any plan on her way. Even when he counted, her foot was planted on the ground."You're brothers, you shouldn't hurt each other" Richard killed those men who took advantage of her yet he was doing the same thing.

"Five" He turned to her , completely ignored her words. His white teeth gleamed similar to a diamond, eyes dilated. Tension in his voice broke the reluctance in Hawkeye. He spread his arms wide as he said "Run My  _Queen Run_ "

So she did


End file.
